


У каждого в "Шерлоке" запах несхожий

by Marinarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinarty/pseuds/Marinarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Изначально стих этот был опубликован на Фикбуке. Здесь дублирую.</p></blockquote>





	У каждого в "Шерлоке" запах несхожий

У каждого в "Шерлоке" запах несхожий:  
Ирэн пахнет плеткой, скандалом и кожей.  
От Майкрофта веет диетой и властью,  
Прослушкой, зонтом, к "Диогену" пристрастьем.

От Шерлока пахнет "Вы все идиоты!",  
"Подайте мне кофе" (хорошо, что не шпроты).  
А также: "Мне скучно!", азартом, погоней,   
Социопатией неугомонной,  
Тягой к игре ночью на скрипке,  
И очень редкой Джону улыбкой. 

Джим пахнет Вествудом, гением, злобой  
(у гениальной злобы запах особый).  
Моран, полковник, любимой винтовкой.

Пахнет Джон Ватсон хорошей сноровкой,  
Свитером, блогом, терпеньем бездонным,  
Ведь с гением жить сумасшествию подобно.

Котятами пахнет Молли и трупом  
(Формальдегид не помещается тута).

Пахнет сэр Генри собакой с туманом,  
Донован - правдой, Андерсон - странным.  
От Лестрейда веет любовью к работе,  
Большим недосыпом, маньяком к субботе.

Пахнет миссис Хадсон заботой и чаем.  
Запах от травок мы не замечаем. 

Пахнут фанаты творчеством разным:  
Видео, текстом, джонлоком прекрасным.  
Кто-то себя возомнит, вдруг, поэтом.  
Как слэшеры пахнут... не будем об этом :)  
Кто-то рисунки делать мастак.

И лишь не фанаты не пахнут никак.

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально стих этот был опубликован на Фикбуке. Здесь дублирую.


End file.
